In a traditional retail environment, buyers locate a desired product within a store, take the item to a point of sale, pay for their item, and subsequently carry the item out of the store. Modern retailers are increasingly adopting internet-based methods of accepting orders from remote buyers. For example, some retailers allow a buyer to place an order for an item online and pick that item up from the store later. For another example, some retailers allow a remote buyer to place an order for an item online, and will deliver the item to the buyer from the closest store that has the item in stock. In at least some respects, these remote buyers place a higher burden on in-store staff than traditional in-store buyers. For example, since the buyer is not present to physically move the item from where it is stocked within the store, some retailers have an employee locate the item, and bring the item to a designated in-store pick up location. The in-store pick up location is often staffed by another employee who monitors the item to prevent theft until the buyer arrives to pick up his or her order.